


Out of Control

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Control Issues, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Fighting Kink, Hate Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, guess so, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux likes to have control of everything: his daily routine, his ship, and his plans. Kylo Ren is uncontrollable. These two facts lead to tension, and ultimately, a resolution.</p><p>(The resolution is sex. They have sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

All of General Hux’s men knew that he had incredible self-restraint. The general’s entire personality was built around his love of control. He grew up in a controlled environment, from his structured childhood to his scheduled days at the academy. His life had been one precisely-calibrated path leading up to his position in the First Order. Now, he controlled an army of troops, an armada of ships, and several planets. Large or small, every aspect of his life was in order, from his timely awakening each morning to his punctual retiring each evening. Hux loved order and control above all else. So, it pestered him endlessly that he had no control over Kylo Ren.

Try as he might, General Hux could never figure out the knight. Supreme Leader Snoke assured the general that Ren was an asset to the Order, but whenever Hux had to clean up Ren’s mess, he found himself wondering whether it was worth the trouble. The emotional wreck of a man stormed about the Finalizer like a tornado, ripping apart the ship with no regard for any but himself.

The general could handle most of Ren’s outbursts. If placating the knight just meant filling out paperwork for replacing equipment every now and then, Hux was able to let it slide. With only a wrinkling of his nose and an irritated huff, he would request repairs after each of Ren's destructive tantrums. 

Hux could tolerate a loss of crewmates, too. The officers aboard the ship were pawns, as far as he was concerned, and could easily be replaced. The First Order recruiters were out finding dozens of able-bodied humans each day, and the academy put out a new batch of graduates every few months. The death of a crewmember only gave Hux a slightly bigger headache than the destruction of equipment; the crewmate’s body had to be disposed of, family had to be notified, and twice as many forms had to be filled out.

Hux could tolerate all the crew deaths, and all the repair requests, and all the piles of paperwork. But, when Kylo Ren actively interfered with his plans, the general had to speak up. When the knight failed to retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker, as Snoke had demanded, Hux was furious. This mistake was bigger than a melted communications terminal or a dead lieutenant. This mistake meant a setback in the First Order’s agenda, wasted time and resources, because of Kylo Ren’s incompetence. It made Hux furious. After Hux discussed the failure with Ren and Snoke, Hux confronted the knight, feeling his self-restraint boiling away. He backed Ren up to the wall of the corridor outside their usual meeting room.

“Ren,” Hux snapped, staring at the dark space in the man’s mask where his eyes were supposedly hidden. He did not waver in his conviction, aware that the knight was capable of looking into his mind. “Your failure is inexcusable. I will not stand back and let you sabotage my life’s work.”

Kylo Ren stared back for a moment, nearly silent except for the cracking of knuckles at his sides.

“General,” he replied, tilting his head slightly to the left, “I assure you that your plans will continue forward in due time. You must know that the Force guides my actions, and that we will find the map when we need it most.”

The deep, warped voice coming from the mask made Hux second guess himself for a moment. If Kylo Ren felt his shaken conviction, he made no acknowledgement of it. Hux grit his teeth, clenched his fists, and stepped forward to assert himself.

“Your delusional thinking is going to be the downfall of the Order if you don’t act more rationally,” Hux said.

“The Order wouldn’t be half as powerful as it is now if not for the Knights of Ren," came Ren's reply, voice slightly louder. 

“The Order was powerful before you came along, and it would be just as powerful without you!”

The knight lifted his hands, and for a second, Hux was sure he’d kill him. Instead, Ren pressed against his helmet’s side clasps, releasing the seal with a hiss. Hux watched anxiously, but refused to be intimidated. He’d never seen the knight’s face, assuming that he needed his helmet to breathe or hide disfigurement. It came as a shock when the helmet lifted and Hux saw a perfectly normal (and oddly attractive) face. Hux realized that Kylo Ren was near his age, if not younger.

“You should be so lucky as to rid yourself of me,” Ren said, his voice deep even without the vocoder. “But you should know, General, that you wouldn’t last long with me as your enemy.”

Hux knew a challenge when he heard one. He’d confronted subordinates about it before. Now and then, a crewmate would speak arrogantly, and the general would put the offender back in their place. Everyone under Hux knew that he was able to kill without a thought wheb he deemed it necessary. However, Hux knew that Kylo Ren wasn’t afraid of him. Hux was a fine shot, but when it came to direct combat, the knight would easily win. 

Hux furrowed his brow as he reassessed the situation he’d gotten himself into, shoulders hunching almost imperceptibly as he tensed for battle.

Ren’s mouth twisted into a dangerous smile as he felt Hux’s apprehension.  
Hux couldn’t help but notice how oddly lush his lips were, a mouth more suited to a gentleman emissary than a warrior.

“General Hux, if you want to back down, I promise not to tell anyone how foolish you look now,” Ren said, clearly amused with how things were going. He let an expression of mock empathy settle across his features.

It was that haughty little expression that wiped away Hux’s last shred of control.

The general let out a frustrated snarl, lunging forward and pulling his fist back before swinging straight for Kylo Ren’s nose. The sudden attack threw Ren off guard momentarily, and when he dodged, the punch caught his cheek, making his jaw rattle. His smug expression became terrifying as he bared his teeth angrily, immediately swinging for Hux’s solar plexus, intending to bring him down. 

Hux saw the punch coming and swatted Ren’s hand aside before taking advantage of the opening. He stepped in, grabbed Ren’s ridiculous cowl in both hands, and thrust his knee up. Ren let out a shout as the knee connected to the outside of his thigh, immediately numbing his leg. Moving reflexively, he grabbed Hux’s neck, intent on choking him. As the general writhed to twist himself free, Ren was thrown off balance, and they both went down in a heap of struggling black clothing. 

A pair of stormtroopers down the hall stopped their regular patrol route, only taking a second to assess the situation before turning away hurriedly. They alerted the next patrols of the hazardous area, hoping to prevent any deaths via stray gunfire or misplaced lightsaber.

The two men didn’t take notice of the troops as they wrestled for control, Hux prying Ren’s fingers away from his windpipe, Ren fighting to deter Hux’s kicking legs with his free hand. The knight sat atop the general and chuckled through heavy breaths.

“I overtook you so easily, General,” he leaned his bruised face closer to Hux’s. His dark eyes flashed dangerously. “Would your men follow you if they knew how pathetically weak you were?”

Hux’s face was redder than his hair as he jerked forward, head-butting Ren in the nose. The sickening crunch made Hux smile grimly, finally pushing the knight from him enough to roll back on top. He slapped both of Ren’s wrists down to the floor, one on either side of his head, and hooked his legs over Ren’s to prevent kicking.

The two sat there a moment, their heavy panting breaking the silence of the corridor. Hux’s uniform and hair were askew, his pale neck sporting a purple hand-shaped bruise. Ren had the same brutal color over his cheekbone, the corresponding eye beginning to swell up. Along with that, he had a broken nose, crimson flowing from one nostril down his face into the splay of his black hair.

“How was a Knight of Ren so easily overtaken? I thought you were the First Order’s greatest asset?” Hux gloated, releasing one of Ren’s hands for a moment to give him a harsh smack across the face. “Where’s that power, Ren?”

Ren looked up at Hux from the corner of his eye, not turning his head back after the last slap. He said nothing, his face blooming pink.

“Are you embarrassed at it, Ren? That I beat you without firing my blaster?” Hux pursed his lips, then, considering their situation. “You didn’t even bother to unclip your lightsaber.”

Ren chewed his lip as he watched Hux puzzling it all out.

Hux knew that the knight liked confrontation. He knew that Ren was arrogant and loved to make a fool of others, and thrived on winning battles. So, Hux wondered, why would he surrender so easily? With a twitch of his eye, Hux noticed from his position atop Ren that the knight had the beginnings of an erection.

“You sick fuck,” Hux sneered, “you get off on this?”

“I’m not the only one, General,” Ren chided, voice lower than before, ragged with exertion and desire. He arched up, feeling Hux’s own half-hardness against his stomach.

“Even if I weren’t a Force user, I’d be able to tell that you enjoyed this,” Ren added.

Hux started to stand, not giving in to Ren’s nonsense and hoping to spare his dignity. Before he’d made it up, Ren swept his legs out, pulled him close, and flipped him onto his back. Now straddling the general, Ren was in the optimal position to grab Hux’s chin and press his lips forcefully against his.

Too shocked to react, Hux could only let his wide-eyed expression turn first to confusion, then to enjoyment. Ren’s lips were as soft as they looked, expertly kneading Hux’s mouth to a slack-jawed sigh. The blood from Ren’s broken nose found its way into the kiss, the violent taste of copper bringing Hux’s cock to full hardness. Ren’s tongue pressed into Hux’s mouth, taking advantage of the general’s ongoing state of confusion.

Hux finally regained enough composure to bite Ren’s tongue, pulling a moan from him. Hux had intended the bite to hurt him, but failed, only spurring the aroused man forward. Ren released Hux’s face, instead maneuvering Hux’s arms up over his head, where he held his wrists together in one of his large hands. 

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, General?” Ren murmured, leaning down by Hux’s ear, breath hot. “Some control from me? Something to let out that frustration you’ve bottled up?”

“I never said I-I,” Hux stammered, flustered by the sudden turn of their encounter. He cleared his throat, angry at how powerful an effect Ren had on him. “I was pissed off at your insufferably childish way of doing things, Ren, I wasn’t trying to get you in bed.”

“There’s always a deeper motivation for our actions, Hux,” Ren said, foregoing the general’s formal title. He grinded his hips down, rubbing their clothed erections together. Hux let out an embarrassing gasp. 

“ Ren, I just need you and your knights to do your goddamn jobs. And if fucking me will somehow motivate you, then I’m willing to comply,” Hux offered lamely. He refused to explain that he found this side of Kylo Ren incredibly attractive, and that he hadn’t been laid for nearly a decade.

“Really, it’s been that long?” Ren chuckled, having peered into Hux’s stream of thought.

Hux blushed bright and reinitiated their kiss to hide it, nipping at Ren’s mouth, their teeth clacking together. The knight was glad to move on, and bucked his hips against Hux’s continually. Each push had Hux moaning, relishing the pure carnal pleasure of it, heart racing.

Ren moved his attention down, laving his tongue against Hux’s jugular vein before biting and sucking at his neck. Hux yelped in a very undignified way, grabbing a fistful of Ren’s long hair and pulling. The knight was now straddling Hux’s thigh and dry humping down on him like an adolescent.

“Dammit, Ren,” Hux panted, aroused by Ren’s shamelessness.

Ren palmed at Hux’s cock through his uniform, rubbing hard and fast, disregarding tact completely.

“What kind of half-assed handjob is this?” Hux scolded, rolling them over for the final time, perching over Ren’s chest, knees on either side. “You really can’t do anything right. I refuse to ruin my uniform with ejaculate.”

Hux undid the clasp of his trousers and pulled his cock out, stroking it a few times. Ren shoved one of his hands down his own pants and began jerking himself.

“Open,” Hux commanded, voice stern, as if he were giving orders to his troops.

Ren parted his lips, still smeared with his own blood, and immediately received a mouthful. Hux pushed his erection forward into the heat of Ren’s mouth, grabbing a fistful of Ren’s hair to control the angle. Ren began to salivate more as Hux began moving in and out, eyes fluttering, gagging a bit at the intrusion.

“So there is something you can do right,” Hux sighed, closing his eyes at the delicious sensation. “Maybe this can be your job from now on.”

Ren nodded as best as he could without choking. He could feel the tension in Hux melting away, and his own frustration being forgotten. It seemed like the two were always headed towards a confrontation, either in the form of murder or sex. And now, overwhelmed by lust and adrenaline, Ren was glad it had been the latter.

Hux redoubled his efforts at Ren’s compliance, thrusting with earnest, not caring whether the knight choked or not. Ren whimpered under him, the back of his throat being abused. He clutched uselessly at Hux’s thigh with his free hand. With his other hand, he undid his pants to free his erection. He continued to jack himself off roughly, nearing orgasm.

“If only I’d known this was all it took to shut you up, Ren,” Hux said between gasps for breath. “Oh, the frustration I could’ve avoided.”

Hux half-glared down at Ren, unable to hide the admiration creeping into his expression. Ren was watching him from under his thick lashes, eyebrows knitted with angry determination, eyes watering at the onslaught. A pink tinge had settled onto him, laying atop his face and continuing down til in disappeared under his collar. Hux thought of how good it would be to properly fuck Ren, to have his way with him in the privacy of his own quarters. He thought of pinning the knight in any number of positions, tying him up or handcuffing him to ensure that Hux had total control. The image was too much, and Hux felt the coil of orgasm tightening rapidly in his stomach. He pulled out of Ren’s mouth and wrapped a hand around his cock, giving a few short tugs before cumming. The white fluid splattered Ren’s face, mixing with his blood and clinging to his eyelashes and dripping past those slick, pink lips.

Feeling the wave of Hux’s orgasm had Ren following close behind, his release racking his body like an earthquake, cum shooting onto his clothes and the back of Hux’s uniform.

Hux collapsed on top of Ren momentarily before sitting up shakily, tucking himself back in his pants and taking his coat off.

“Disgusting,” he muttered, wiping Ren’s clothes clean with the soiled jacket before dabbing the mess from Ren’s face. Ren felt the gentleness in both the action and Hux’s thoughts, making him to suspect that this encounter would lead to more.

Contrary to his feelings, though, Hux stood and dropped the coat over Ren’s face.

“Get this cleaned and go to the medbay,” he said, all business. “If you can get that under control, we might be able to get along.”

Ren sat up and pulled Hux’s jacket off his face, watching him stride away purposefully. He silently hoped that Hux had learned that a lack of total control could be a good thing every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for SWTFA, so it's my first Kylux fic, too. They're so angry and I love it???


End file.
